


she had a fever (burn burn burn)

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there would be a plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Yongsun doesn’t say anything to that.  She knows it’s true. Ever since meeting the younger, their relationship had become addicting.  Yongsun wanting more and more and pushing past her own sense of safety. Something aboutHyejin.  Her eyes, the glow of her skin, the daintiness of her body curving into soft supple flesh. She was soaddicting.





	she had a fever (burn burn burn)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know i keep starting fics when i have old fics to update but listen i had this idea for a yongsun/hyejin fic and if i ever wrote the other parts out this would be a scene in that.
> 
> all you need to know about this story/scene is that there's an age gap between the two, and yongsun lets herself fall in love with hyejin, a completely new experience for more than one reason.

“Ah,” Hyejin whines, weakly pushing against Yongsun’s shoulder.

Yongsun smiles, pressing a kiss to Hyejin’s bare shoulder.  Her hand sneaks under the blankets, fingers wrapping around Hyejin’s wrist.  

Hyejin’s face forms a frown, eyes still closed but sleep is leaving her, breathing losing its easiness, body aching with it.

“What are you doing,” she drawls, eyes fluttering open when she feels the way Yongsun guides her hand between her legs.

Yongsun doesn’t say anything, instead places a kiss under Hyejin’s jaw.

Hyejin can’t help but smile when she feels how insisting Yongsun’s hand is, pushing her own hand closer until Hyejin feels how wet the older is.

She presses her face into the pillow, still warm with her sleep, tries to hide her smile.

“Hyejin-ah,” Yongsun says softly, against the soft skin of her neck, “do something about it.”

Hyejin makes a sound of annoyance but her fingers indulge her, pressing softly, excruciatingly soft against Yongsun’s clit.

She smiles, wider now when she feels the way Yongsun presses her legs together, a pressure around her wrist.

“Stop hiding,” Yongsun chastises, hand going to turn Hyejin over, she pulls away enough to get Hyejin on her back, pulling back the covers when Hyejin’s hand drops away from her.  

She takes a moment to admire the girl sharing her bed.  

“Where’s your clothes,” she asks, as she straddles Hyejin, sitting on her lower stomach, hands reaching for the straps of Hyejin’s black bra.

“Why does it matter when you’re doing this first thing in the morning?” Hyejin answers, earning a laugh from Yongsun, bends down again to kiss at her shoulder, lips catching at the strap cutting against her tanned skin.

She lets her mouth pull it down, just a bit, enough to get Hyejin squirming.  Yongsun reaches with her hands to pull them down, the urgent need to touch the other too great for her teasing.

Hyejin follows her, pulls her arms out of the straps, closes her eyes when Yongsun pulls down the lace cups, just below her chest, enough to frame the swell of them.

Yongsun holds herself up by her forearms, eyes focused on the way Hyejin’s nipples harden with the cold summer morning, the dusty buds tempting, making her mouth water.

She doesn’t say anything as she goes down, mouth pressing a kiss first to the side of her breast before her tongue flicks against the hard nub.  Hyejin lets go of a sound, breathy, etching into a whine.

Yongsun sucks her nipple into her mouth, teeth biting just enough to hurt, Hyejin’s back arching with the feeling of it.

“You’re really insatiable,” Hyejin murmurs, breath coming out harsher when Yongsun sucks harder, biting down hard enough that Hyejin knows there will be bruises.

Yongsun doesn’t say anything to that.  She knows it’s true. Ever since meeting the younger, their relationship had become addicting.  Yongsun wanting more and more and pushing past her own sense of safety. Something about _Hyejin_.  Her eyes, the glow of her skin, the daintiness of her body curving into soft supple flesh. She was so _addicting_.

Yongsun wanted to do it all with Hyejin.  From the scared feeling of their first encounter, the fear that came with the younger’s confession.  The unknown and the unsure.

Yongsun loved it all now.  Loved everything Hyejin did with her, everything she let Yongsun do to her.

“You made me like this,” Yongsun says when she pulls off, a blush rising at the lewd sound her mouth makes from the movement, “you made me want you so much I’m like this now.”

Hyejin looks up at her, eyes searching.

Her hair is a mess, she knows it is but Yongsun doesn't seem to mind how disheveled she is.  

It’s early in the morning.  Yongsun should be getting ready for work.  Hyejin should be getting ready too.

“You don’t like it?” Hyejin asks, voice cracking from disuse.

Yongsun looks at her, eyes open, honest.

“I like you,” she says, presses a peck against Hyejin’s lips, “I like this because I like you.”

Hyejin blinks at that, her hands reach up close around Yongsun’s body, pulling her closer.

“Ok,” she says, “I like you too.”

Yongsun smiles at her, the stupid wide smile that showcases her dimples, eyes curving into cute half crescents.

“Cute,” Hyejin smiles back.

Yongsun’s face changes without much warning, Hyejin gives her a questioning look before she feels the way Yongsun presses against her.

She gasps when Yongsun opens her legs wider, making room to press herself right between them, feeling the wetness soaking the lace of her bottoms, sending a shudder down her back.

Hyejin closes her eyes, a small sob escapes her when Yongsun rolls her hips thrusting against her, rubbing their wetness together.

She can feel the cotton of Yongsun’s own boyshorts creating a friction that frustrates her, wants her to ask for more.

But she’s still sleepy, still surprised.

At the confession.  The openness of the older.  The creaking of the bed as Yongsun keeps rutting against her.

She bites the inside of her cheek, tries to hold back any moans.  Her hands drop away from the other, fisting the covers under her as Yongsun picks up her pace.  A hand goes to cup her breast, thumb playing with her nipple. It’s still sensitive from Yongsun’s mouth, tip toeing the line into pain that has Hyejin squirming, breath ragged.

“I’m coming,” she says, a quiet warning that Yongsun doesn’t really listen to.

Her body locks up, Yongsun, holding her leg farther apart as she tries to get to where Hyejin is.

“Ah,” Hyejin whimpers, hiccupping sounds that keep going as Yongsun keeps up her movements.  She’s gone heavy with her orgasm, adding to the lazy feeling of the morning, eyes closing at the rising sun, the feeling of tiredness that always gets her after doing these things with Yongsun.

Yongsun kisses her when she comes, slumping forward with the force of it.

Hyejin tries to look away, not wanting to subject Yongsun to morning breath, but Yongsun’s hand reaches to keep her still.  Kissing her for a couple of seconds as she rides the last tendrils of her orgasm.

Yongsun’s breathing starts to go even.  Hyejin opens her eyes, nudging the other.

“You have work Yongsun-unnie,” she says, voice soft.

“I don’t wanna go,” Yongsun complains, curling into herself.

“Stop being a baby,” Hyejin turns to her side, dislodges the girl from on top of her.

“Are you leaving,” Yongsun asks, voice quiet, the bed creaking as she starts to sit up.

“I’ll be gone by the time you’re home yes,” Hyejin mumbles, already slipping back into sleep.  He bra still down her chest, a mess between her legs.

“Have a safe trip,” Yongsun requests, “call me when you get home.”

Hyejin nods.  

Yongsun gives her a kiss, against her temple.

She hears the door open and then Hyejin falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks for supporting my mamamoo ships
> 
> and this out of place scene
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me in general (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something ~~(im also open to commissions if thats a thing you maybe want??)~~ here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomly)  
>  but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
